


决战

by SongXuan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongXuan/pseuds/SongXuan
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald





	决战

那一场惊天动地的决战已经结束了。纽蒙嘉德最高层自建成以来就空置着，而几日前它终于第一次履行它的职责。纽蒙嘉德的塔顶布满了严密的黑魔法，天罗地网一般确保其中的罪犯插翅难飞；锈迹斑斑的铁窗上刻着繁复的魔纹，被青苔爬满的石墙里嵌入了庞大的魔力流动。高塔不需要狱卒，它本身是一座没有出口的牢笼，是席卷欧洲，足以止小儿夜啼的黑魔王的得意之作。  
盖勒特·格林德沃正被囚于这座高塔，他一时兴起建造的监狱，纽蒙嘉德。  
在黑魔王与“最伟大的白巫师”邓布利多决战前夕，无论是圣徒成员还是魔法部傲罗，没有几个人对阿不思·邓布利多的结局持乐观态度。毕竟格林德沃的势力囊括整个欧洲，英国不过是在一头巨兽身畔苟且自保罢了。谁也不信邓布利多能够力挽狂澜，以一己之力结束一位黑魔王的统治。然而结局出人意料，或者该说命运总是令人捉摸不透。在所有人都准备接受黑魔法正式接管欧洲大陆的前夕，邓布利多居然战胜了黑魔王，甚至成功迫使格林德沃被关入纽蒙嘉德，生生遏住了黑魔法席卷魔法世界的脚步。  
一代枭雄格林德沃的时代就此落幕，他此后将被永生禁锢在这方寸之地，永无翻身之日。而阿不思·邓布利多迅速被口口相传，冠上“本世纪最伟大的白巫师”的冠冕，而决斗中他展现出的实力证明了他当之无愧。至于在此之前他为什么只是一个变形术教师，为什么被预言称作唯一能打败黑魔王的白巫师，为什么拒绝魔法部的提议又为什么突然转变主意决定发起挑战，都不是公众关心的问题。他们对着预言家日报上邓布利多的大幅照片欢呼，其中他穿着星星巫师袍，红色的长发和胡须梳理整齐，完美契合他“将整个世界从被统治的阴影中解放出来”的形象。  
“邓布利多万岁！”似乎所有人都在发自内心地狂欢，那些决战前就暗下决心投靠圣徒的魔法部官员们仿佛一夜之间忘记了自己是怎样的向圣徒卑躬屈膝以期保住身家地位的，个个声称自己是如何痛恨黑魔法，又是如何为正义的胜出感到欣慰。辱骂黑魔王的时候他们出力最多，追捕圣徒的时候他们又力度最大，好像是多年深仇大恨终于得以一雪前耻。

不过报纸上最新新闻的两位主角不太在意这个。事实上，有更重要的事情占据了黑魔王的注意力，譬如身后那根火热的，粗大的，正一下一下往他体内顶，恨不得把他撞到床头去的阴茎。  
“唔啊——！”后穴被恶狠狠地打开，内壁的肠肉极力绞在一起，尽力抵挡住那凶器在体内冲撞。但这点可怜的阻碍被完全无视了，身后人的性器有力地挺入格林德沃的身体，齐根没入的快感逼得格林德沃有些发软。  
“啊哈——够了，停下——”过度的快感让人崩溃，敏感点反复被戳弄让盖勒特有些受不住。跪趴在床上，盖勒特尽力撑起自己绵软的双臂往前倾去，想要暂时逃开情欲的泥沼。  
阿不思却不想轻易饶过他。他一手捞住盖勒特的腰，手指在劲瘦的腰侧收拢，留下几个深红的压痕。赤发巫师把试图逃离的人拖回来，另一只手毫不留情地落在他的臀瓣上。雪白的臀肉颤了颤，很快显现出成熟的红色来。阿不思着迷地俯下身亲吻那对突出的肩胛骨，用舌尖描绘皮肉的脉络，感受着这具肉体的挣扎与颤抖。  
“不——”盖勒特绷紧了肌肉，重新被填满的后穴违背了主人的意愿，主动向后迎合，嫩肉欢喜地缠上那根带给他欢愉的阴茎。多余的肠液顺着大腿流下来，浸湿了一小片床单。他陷入一片令人眩晕的快感里去，身体要被高热融化了，每一处肌肤的接触都能激起他不间断的战栗。  
正当他沉醉于性爱，只差一点就能攀上高峰的时候，填满他的东西突然抽了出去。巨大的空虚迅速袭来，盖勒特忍不住呜咽起来，伸手去撸动自己的性器。  
“啊！”又是皮肉相击的一声脆响，阿不思的手掌再次落到他的臀部，顺势抓住一团白肉，肆意揉捏玩弄。随即盖勒特感受到温热的呼吸喷到敏感的皮肉上，接着是濡湿的舌尖，顺着被击打出的红痕来回舔弄。骚痒感顺着舌尖爬进后穴，连骨髓都似乎带上了痒麻的意味。  
他剧烈喘息着，手上不由得加快了速度。快到顶点的时候阿不思突然伸手掐住他的顶端，快感被硬生生遏制住，盖勒特终于爆发出了哭泣的声音：“阿不思——松开我——啊哈，松开！”  
黑魔王的尊严被无视了。白巫师没有理会他的哭泣，而是更加专注地舔过他的大腿根部。舌尖慢慢爬上来，仔细地揉弄后穴被撑开的褶皱，舔过藏不住的肠肉，激出更多的抽泣声。戏弄够了可怜的后穴，阿不思的舌尖往更深处钻去，触碰到了那个腺体的边缘。  
“啊啊啊——”盖勒特猛地弹起来。从没有过的感觉瞬间击溃了黑魔王的身体，排山倒海的快感汹涌而来，他甚至有那么一瞬间失去了意识。他近乎疯狂地想从阿不思手下挣脱，却被死死压回床上。阿不思抓住他的一条小腿，将他整个人拖起来翻了个身，两条纤长的腿分开固定住，随后性器以缓慢而不可抗拒的力道再次深深插入盖勒特的身体。  
“呃啊——阿不思——”盖勒特陷在床铺里，手臂搭在阿不思的肩上，金发浸透了汗水，随着邓布利多的身体甩动。他觉得眼前发白，性器在对方手中颤抖，后穴痛苦地承受着身上白巫师的掠夺。  
阿不思侧过头亲吻黑魔王发白的指节，一根一根地舔过无力的手指，将指腹含在嘴里轻轻啃噬。盖勒特的后穴湿哒哒的，顺从地包裹住正在侵犯他的性器，激动时抽搐的内壁挤压着，一股难以遏制的冲动顺着神经直窜向阿不思的大脑。他捏了捏手中的阴茎，激出更多的呻吟哭泣后加大了冲撞的力度，最后狠戾地把自己往盖勒特体内嵌进去，感受着射精瞬间内壁的颤抖。  
被束缚的性器得到了解放，盖勒特浑身软绵绵的，好像踩在一团棉花里，后穴被灌进的精液从合不上的穴口流出来，落到被各种体液染的一塌糊涂的床单上。他脱力地仰在皱巴巴的枕头上，两条大腿敞开，下身毫不掩饰地展现在冰凉的空气里。  
“盖尔。”阿不思略略撑起身子，低头打量着精疲力尽的盖勒特。他失神的异色瞳孔，爬满汗水的额头，凹陷的锁骨和堆在肩颈的金发都散发着疲倦的味道。阿不思的手掌顺着他的腰腹摸上去，反复勾勒他腹肌的轮廓，捏着他的胸脯；食指徘徊在盖勒特的胸膛上，把凸起的乳粒按进乳晕里，又松开手观赏胀大的，被玩弄到成熟的乳头是如何弹起来的。白巫师正耐心地等待被操透了的黑魔王挣脱欲望的控制。  
“最伟大的白巫师——看看你在做什么，操一个囚犯的屁股能令你有多爽？比做魔法部长还要吸引你吗？”  
哦，挣脱了欲望，他就又找回这咄咄逼人的架势了。邓布利多清楚这个金发混蛋的惯常模样，无非是眼高于顶，目中无人，即使目前不着片缕，说出的话也十足带着嘲弄的意味。早在五十年前年轻的阿不思就摸透了他的脾气，小骗子一两句不痛不痒的话不能让他有什么愧疚之心，现在城府愈深的邓布利多自然不会和他较真。黑魔王脾气难以捉摸，心情阴沉不定，行事风格从风流轻佻到心狠手辣的转变连眨眼都不用，即使是心腹手下也不敢有半点逾矩。但鲜少有人知道他被操开了的滋味——死命抓着他的胳膊不放，哭着喊着要他轻些慢些，后面却诚实地含着他的性器，恨不得连囊袋都一起吃下去。诸多欲望中，唯有性能操控盖勒特·格林德沃，让他无力拒绝，予取予求，敞开自己最放纵的一面。对此，阿不思·邓布利多了然于胸；这是在戈德里克山谷中的两个月间，他少有的、能占据主动地位的时刻。  
“魔法部在打什么主意我不清楚，但比起魔法部长的位置，我确实更喜欢你的屁股，又湿又紧，和以前没什么差别。我很想念你翘着屁股浪叫的模样。”这是实打实的真话，即使立场相对，他确实很思念盖勒特。  
“那些老不死们知道你探监探到床上来了吗？圣人阿不思？”盖勒特伸展开四肢，忽视了自己又被那不老实的手掌挑起欲望的性器，“现在你达成目的了，你射的那点东西还在里头呢。”  
“盖尔，你知道我是为什么提出决斗的。我希望你的惩罚能由我决定，而不是交给别人。”  
“我当然清楚——你逃避了。”  
“你太偏激了，你造成了太多的伤亡。那本可以不发生的。”  
“为了更伟大的利益——”  
“只能做出必要的牺牲，而不是没有节制的鲜血。”阿不思叹息着打断了盖勒特的指责。  
“你背叛了我。”  
“哦，盖尔，”阿不思低头含住他的耳廓，把声音送进盖勒特耳中。他的手指来到了盖勒特的后穴处，撑开艳红的入口，搅动他留在里面的白浊。这是他最不愿回想的问题。他最终也不知道那一日不祥的绿光究竟来自谁的魔杖。盖勒特指责他逃避，指责他背叛不是没有缘由的推卸责任。他对盖勒特的偏激视而不见，甚至说服了自己支持他的理论。那些伟大的理想，充满期望的未来与阿不思自己的梦想产生了共鸣。即使阿不思自认无法真正赞同盖勒特的行为，也不能掩盖自己曾经的思想和他如此相似。扪心自问，如果可怜的阿莉安娜没有在那场冲突中丧生，他会改变想法吗？他会认为这些牺牲是不必要的吗？现在的阿不思，会不会是黑魔王最坚定的支持者？  
这些问题都没有答案了。盖勒特始终认为他终于遇到了能够理解他的知音，所以最终阿不思无法和他一同启程时他感觉受到了背叛。当初是盖勒特慌不择路地逃离的戈德里克山谷，但也是阿不思首先放弃了他们的梦想——在盖勒特爆发出性格中一直没能表现出的阴暗面的时候，在阿莉安娜倒在地上的那一刻。  
阿不思闭了闭眼，突然丧失了说话的兴致，开始专心顶弄盖勒特的后穴。他两只手绕到盖勒特身后发力，把他整个人从床上拉起来抱入怀中。性器在重力作用下进得更深，盖勒特甚至觉得那玩意要顶到他的胃了。慌乱中盖勒特两条长腿牢牢盘在阿不思的腰后，勉励支撑着自己直起身子。阿不思抓住他的腰，抬起他的身体又重重按在自己的阴茎上，牙齿拉扯着眼前白皙胸膛上红肿的乳头，吮吸出啧啧水声。盖勒特推拒着对方，想要把他从胸前推开，至少不要再折磨自己发痛的乳尖，手臂却绵软无力，几乎要被颠簸下去，只能勉强扶住他的肩头。他仰着头喘息，正好暴露出脆弱的脖颈和颤抖的喉结。金发甩在脑后，削薄的唇被咬出血印也阻挡不了他的呻吟从齿缝冒出来。后穴中的腺体被一遍遍重重擦过，阴茎流出稀薄的前液蹭到阿不思因为用力而坚硬的腹肌上。  
“你要把我的心撕碎了。”阿不思的唇舌辗转来到盖勒特的嘴角，他咬住新添的伤口，尝到了血液的味道。  
“哈，唔啊——”盖勒特抓住垂落的红发，揪得阿不思头皮一阵发痛。他强硬地拉起阿不思的头颅，看向他的蓝色眼眸，硬撑着不让呻吟冒出来打断自己：“你的荣幸。”  
阿不思顿了一秒，突然把他按倒在床上，捞起他的双腿开始更加猛烈的冲撞。敏感的黏膜瑟缩起来却被阴茎蛮横地捣开，盖勒特颤抖着弓起腰，下身传来剧烈到麻木的快感，连脚趾也蜷缩起来。双腿滑落，被阿不思的手臂接住，无力地挂在他的臂弯里。阿不思的性器一丝缝隙也不留地填满了他的后穴，进出间带出了大量透明的液体，脆弱的小洞颤巍巍地裹住进犯的凶器，讨好一样地蠕动。被再次送上高潮的盖勒特从嗓子里爆发着无声的尖叫，他张着唇说不出话，声带带动喉结颤抖却只挣扎着发出些气音，仰着头抵住床单，眼泪和口水混杂着布满了他的半张脸。阿不思还没有碰他的阴茎，他就射出来了。  
身后性器的撞击没有因为盖勒特的高潮而暂缓，甚至变得更加凶猛。盖勒特沉迷在高潮后的余韵里，敏感的肠道被迫敞开接纳来者，他瘫软在床上，胸膛急促地起伏。阿不思总在他自认承受不了更多快感的时候给他更多，一次一次逼出他新的极限。他被快感纠缠，昏昏沉沉地任由阿不思在自己体内动作。最终随着一阵剧烈的抽插，又是一股精液烫在他的肉穴中，盖勒特无声地抽搐着，耗尽了最后一丝体力，干脆昏迷过去。

迷迷蒙蒙间，盖勒特看到自己在黑暗里行走。四周漆黑，连一丝光都没有，他却能看清自己的身影。他甚至看到了围绕着自己的重重黑影，张牙舞爪地在他身边徘徊。偶尔溅起一片血红的光芒，很快也归于沉寂了。那个自己似乎丝毫不受环境干扰，在黑暗中也能分辨出道路，坚定地向前方迈步——没有任何参照物，他连这是不是“前方”都无法判断。  
布满青苔的路逐渐从黑色的背景显出轮廓，两侧长满缠绕着的荆棘。那个身影依然在前进，毫不犹豫地穿过狰狞的枯枝，迈过破碎的石砖。正当盖勒特以为他要永远走下去的时候，“自己”突然停了下来。心不在焉的盖勒特差点撞上自己的后背，他抬头，发现前方的人不知什么时候消失了，现在自己穿着刚才那个身影身上被荆棘划得破烂的衣服，站在一座高塔之下。他觉得眼熟，转过头赫然是一堵破败墙壁，蔓生植物覆满了墙面，唯独留下几个苍劲的字母。  
“为了更伟大的利益。”

盖勒特惊醒过来。  
他一眼看到了纽蒙嘉德尖陡的屋顶。他盯了破碎的砖瓦一会儿，等到视线聚焦，转过头看向囚室的铁窗。窗边站着一个人，身上的袍子点缀着亮闪闪的星星，红色长发在脑后扎起，背着手从窗边俯视着高塔脚底的海面。  
盖勒特收回视线。比起那个令他烦躁的老头，他更关心肿痛的后穴和那些装不下的精液。黏腻的液体在腿根的存在感实在是太强，他不太喜欢每次性爱后狼藉的身体。  
体内那点可怜的魔力连个清理一新都不能用，魔法部在这些无足轻重的事上还真是缜密小心。  
盖勒特从床上坐起，靠在几个抱枕堆上。他的手指绕过身后触碰到那个红肿的穴口。过度使用的入口湿润着，被手指撑开后很快流出带着体温的浊液。  
阿不思听到了床上细微的响动。他瞥了一眼脚下翻滚咆哮的海浪，转身来到床前。阿不思没有打扰盖勒特的清理，而是端起简陋石桌上的一碗粥，送到盖勒特身边，示意他喝掉。盖勒特抬了抬眼皮，没什么反抗地咽了下去。他饥肠辘辘，觉得自己在被老情人毫不留情地操昏过去后至少昏睡了半天，现在依然四肢酸软头脑发昏，让这个可恨的白巫师伺候他一会儿是理所当然的事儿。  
喝下粥后盖勒特自觉恢复了精神，他舔了舔碗沿，迅速抬眼扫过阿不思的脸。嫣红的舌尖从苍白的唇中探出来，卷过残留的米粒。触目惊心的色彩反差令阿不思在镜片后眯起了眼。  
那条舌头没有满足于碗中的米粒，它来到阿不思端着碗的左手边，轻轻舔一下阿不思的指尖，又顺着手指舔上去，带着色情意味鲜明的暗示。  
阿不思左手依然稳定地端着碗，右手捏住盖勒特削瘦的下巴。随后他把碗放到床头，低头摄住那一小截艳丽的舌头。四片嘴唇激烈地胶着着，阿不思用舌头把盖勒特的顶回口腔，在里面肆意掠夺盖勒特甘甜的津液。黑魔王刚开始还态度强硬地试图夺取主动权，只是没一会儿就感到力不从心，气息不稳地挂在白巫师身上，空余的手抓着对方的衣领以稳住身体。阿不思左手抓住盖勒特还塞在后穴里的手指，把它放在自己胸口，和另一只手一并握住。他暂时松开了盖勒特开始充血红肿的唇，温柔地触碰着盖勒特垂下的眼睫毛，湿漉漉的吻一路沿着脸颊蔓延到棱角分明的下颚。  
盖勒特喘着气，紧紧抓住阿不思的领口。他的身体往后躺去，手上施力拉着阿不思一起倒在床上。阿不思轻柔地顺着他的力道俯下身，右手松开盖勒特的下巴揽住他的后腰，把人贴在自己怀里，嘴唇重又找到身下人的，再次把他拖进一个缠绵的吻里。  
盖勒特抬起腿勾住阿不思的腰，下身充满暗示地蹭着对方，满意地感到那处的坚硬抵住他还留着精液的后穴。他双手搭在阿不思后颈，大腿不耐烦地磨蹭着阿不思的腰身。  
黑魔王满以为可以再次迎接一场激烈的性爱，没想到阿不思却停了下来。他松开了抓着盖勒特双手的手掌，将他的大腿从腰上放下，直起身子，也把盖勒特拉起来。一双蓝眼睛包容地看着他。  
“我不想和你做爱。至少现在不行。”  
他说什么！怒火瞬间席卷了盖勒特的理智，半天之前是谁把硬邦邦的老二塞进他的屁股里的！  
他冷笑着看着对方：“圣人阿不思反悔了？突然意识到你是在和一个无恶不作，臭名昭著的阶下囚苟合了？”  
“你知道我不是这个意思。我不希望把时间都耗在这些事上，你心里清楚我们有太多的分歧要解决。”阿不思耐心地解释，蓝眼睛里意味深长。   
“装什么圣人，你是在学校里教书教傻了吗？是谁爽到在我屁股里射精的？”盖勒特嗤笑一声，松开手倚在抱枕上，“没什么可解决的，你背叛了我。你背叛了我们的理想——这就是全部。”  
“不，盖尔。你一天意识不到你究竟做了什么，问题就一天不能解决。我争取让你活着不是为了和你在纽蒙嘉德做爱的。”  
“你要怎样？你是想要搞明白谁杀了阿莉安娜吗？那你大可以认为当年是我丧心病狂对着你那可怜可爱的小妹妹念了死咒。盖勒特·格林德沃从来不是不敢承认事实的软蛋。”  
“盖尔。”阿不思在床边坐下，伸手抚过盖勒特的脸颊，将他的金发掖到耳后，“那是太久远的事情了，我无意重新提出来指责谁。我们都不知道那是谁的咒语。我只是希望你能好好看看这些年来圣徒造成的杀戮和伤亡。还记得吗，当年我给你写信——必要的牺牲要在理智的监管之下，为了更伟大的利益。  
我相信你并不嗜好杀戮，可你要为你的手下负责——他们不能完全理解你的理想，他们视人命为草芥，杀人不眨眼，但是我知道这不是你的理想。你想要保护巫师，而不是伤害他们。即使到了现在，我也相信你没有忘记你的理想。你只是走偏了路，你变得偏激又疯狂——这是我的错，我本该在你身边提醒你的。”  
当阿不思温热的手指触及到他的脸时，盖勒特几不可见地颤抖了一下。阿不思的话重重击中了他。平心而论，他看不起弱者，看不起自己脚下的拦路石，但他真的是希望阻碍他的人都去死吗？他没有杀人的爱好，他只是希望能以最简单的方式达成目的——这不可避免地造成了巨大的伤亡。  
只是，这些真的能解释自己这些年手上积累的鲜血吗？在一次次的杀戮中，他真的没有感受到一丁点快意？用老魔杖杀掉自己的敌人的时候，他真的没有打心底地觉得这些碍事的蝼蚁不配活下去？  
他不知道。  
但是他清楚一点，自己早就身处无间地狱。无论他怎么想的，他不可争辩地犯下了累累罪行，他一手掀起了巫师界的腥风血雨，甚至煽动了麻瓜的世界大战。他是毫无疑问的战犯，而他从不对自己做下的事情感到愧疚——想要达成他的理想，就必须要在巫师界里竖立不可撼动的权威，手段从来不是问题，重点在于结果。即使违背了当初商定好的原则，他也问心无愧。  
盖勒特垂着眼帘避开阿不思灼热的视线。他不能也不敢去刨视自己的真心，那是他早就不愿再叩问的东西。他注视着阿不思布满星星的袍子，薄情的唇弯成一个充满魅力的弧度，重新抬起目光，对上阿不思的双眼。他看见自己在那两汪深潭里赤裸的倒影，苍白的躯体上遍布暧昧的红痕。  
“很不巧，我现在不想和你谈心，我只想你上我。”盖勒特的手指从胸前滑过，带着阿不思的视线落到后穴处。苍白的指节被软肉吞下，隐没在红肿的穴口，倚靠着抱枕的姿势更加清楚地展现出下身贪婪地吮吸手指的模样。  
阿不思的蓝眼睛暗下来，呼吸声变得粗重。但是他依然坐在床边，没有靠近的意思。盖勒特冷哼一声，手指继续探索着自己的内壁；既然阿不思不打算操他，他总不能亏待自己。忽视了对面的视线，盖勒特尝试将自己的指尖按在凸起的腺体处，骤然爆发的快感让他喘息着咬紧了唇，大腿内侧的肌肉绷紧，同时手指不知足地向更深处探去。  
“呃啊——”他闭上眼，两腿胡乱蹬在床单上，体内的手指加快了搅动的速度，开始模仿性交的频率进出。密集的前列腺快感让他爽得管不住自己的声音，沙哑的呻吟回荡在这一方囚室里。  
阿不思依然在原处看着。直到盖勒特被自己送上巅峰，颤抖着射出精液，他才伸出手按压对方后穴的边缘。盖勒特的手指还留在里面，赤发巫师把手指塞进去，带着他的一起刮蹭湿热的肠道。又一波快感裹挟住他，后穴收缩着不知道是想要排出异物还是渴求更多。  
“盖尔——”阿不思吻上盖勒特的锁骨，湿漉漉的水痕聚集在苍白细腻的肌肤上。他一寸寸亲吻过赤裸的胸膛，绷紧的小腹，最后鼻尖贴着大腿根，亲昵地触碰着隐秘的部位。盖勒特打着颤接受唇舌的抚摸，性器再次挺立起来，顶端吐出些液体流过会阴。  
粗大的性器在后穴边缘打转，盖勒特抽了口气，抬起胳膊绕过阿不思的肩背。下身急不可耐地想要吞进来点粗大的、火热的东西好缓解深处的痒麻。  
“你快点进来，别磨磨蹭蹭——唔！”盖勒特感觉后穴像是突然捅进来一根烧红的铁棍子，后半截话被自己吞回去，换成了一声惊喘；内壁被磨得发痛，却依然兴奋地分泌出肠液供那东西进出。  
阿不思挺动腰杆，一下一下往里撞去。他似乎不在意盖勒特的感受，只管进得更深点，再深一点，能捅进最深处就再好不过。  
“呜，你别，别往里了——不行，不能再——啊！太深了！”肉刃进到让他发痛的程度，快感和刺痛把他牢牢钉在阿不思的阴茎上，剧烈的冲撞撞碎了他出口的呻吟。眼泪终于失控，他哭着收紧手臂，在对方后背上留下几道鲜红的抓痕：“阿尔！”  
“哈——盖尔。”阿不思粗重的呼吸喷在盖勒特耳边。此刻身下的人被快感逼到绝境，断续的呻吟哭求声抛下了一切矜持，流着泪求饶，扭动腰身试图逃开的模样倒是和从前一模一样，难耐快感而皱起的眉头更是分毫不差。恍惚间阿不思似乎回到了那遥远的戈德里克山谷，金灿灿的光落到木地板上，散发着夏日的味道，空气里有激荡的尘埃，桌子上摊开一本无趣的书，蝉鸣声无休无止地缠绕在耳畔。他们在阿不思的卧室里，在清澈小溪边的灌木丛里，在巴希达女士的厨房里——在一切能引起他们热烈爱意的地方亲吻抚摸对方；在每一个情难自禁的夜晚或者午后亲密地交缠，共同探索年轻的肉体。那个时候的盖勒特还没有变得偏激又顽固，阿不思也不是一个品味独特的老教授。金发少年的唇瓣柔软而清甜，蓝眼睛里能装下一整个夏天。  
阿不思的动作温柔了下来。他陷入回忆里去，仿佛身下还是那个十六岁的、年轻得过分的少年。他不再大开大合地冲撞，而是小心地顶弄；他的吻也不再充满了戾气，而是用嘴唇裹住盖勒特的，再以舌尖描绘对方的纹路。盖勒特从刚才激烈的性爱里回过神来，抬眼看到阿不思温柔而充满爱意的眼神。这样的眼神他熟悉得很，在很久之前他的阿不思总是这样，混合了爱意和痴迷，宠爱与放纵地望着他。

哦，阿不思。

盖勒特勾起一个玩弄的笑容，他放软了语气，刻意模仿着多年前的自己，语调中充满了活泼与甜蜜：“阿尔，你那小妹妹呢？”

恍惚的幻影破碎了。阿不思眼中葱郁的山谷，碧蓝的天空和镀着金光的村落瞬间褪去了颜色，他茫然地看着身下的人，对方艳红的舌尖就好像五十年前阿莉安娜留在客厅木地板上的血痕。少年明亮的蓝眼睛也转换了模样，变作一黑一白，充满了不祥的意味。阿不思怔愣地和那双异瞳对视，他看见自己倒映在那只白色眼球中的茫然神情。  
盖勒特满意地大笑。他笑起来还是像那个骄傲的少年，像是阳光下飞散的蒲公英，自由又灿烂。  
“阿不思，你可别忘了，为了那些无能的巫师，你有多恨我。”他刻意抬起臀部，提醒着阿不思他们依然纠缠在一起的身体。  
少年的模样没有改变，只是相较于自己心里那个落灰蒙尘的身影，他的眼中多了一层抹不掉的阴霾。阿不思沉默不语，他知道他的盖尔热衷于撕开他表面的平静，去探寻他真正的感情。盖勒特不会满足于肉体的交合，他要伤害阿不思，狠狠地在阿不思心上刻下狰狞的血痕，如此他才能一窥那些鲜血淋漓，却也真正鲜活的爱恨。  
“我就知道——”阿不思俯身抱住他，牢牢地把人箍在怀里，“你不知满足。”  
“来不及了。”盖勒特看着他，眼睛里闪着疯狂残忍的光，“格林德沃是来自炼狱的恶魔，不达目的绝不罢手。你是注定要和我一起的——你永远也别想解脱。”  
“盖尔。”阿不思亲吻他的脸颊。盖勒特是自混沌的土壤里开出的花，是重重迷雾中海妖的歌喉，美丽和危险在这个炫目的男人身上无法分割；阿不思从来都清楚这些。“即使你是恶魔，我也不会放任你的本性的——这就是我要做的全部。” 他重新挺动腰身，操纵着阴茎再次碾压过那条湿润的肉道。  
熟透了的入口依旧紧致，即使被操得肿胀，也在极力裹着火热的性器；抽出时谄媚地挽留，进入时又张合着想要吞下更多。绵延的快感穿透他身上每一个细胞，盖勒特又一次被情欲的浪潮淹没，他甚至来不及说点什么，就被深深拖进快感的漩涡中。眼泪滑下来，他张着腿承受剧烈的颠簸。  
“别咬这么紧。”红发巫师的舌头搅在盖勒特嘴里，手指时轻时重地揉捏他胸前胀大的肉粒；肉刃捅进穴道再拖出来，以更重的力度撞回去；入口已经毫无反抗的能力，顺从柔软地被肉棒一寸寸碾过。盖勒特的性器很快抽搐着想要高潮，却因为射得太多而只能流出稀薄的液体。前方无法释放，后面的腺体却被反复刺激；快感不断堆积，一波一波地冲刷着他的身体，他颤抖着呜咽，呻吟里带上了不堪承受的脆弱和痛苦。  
“不——阿不思——我受不了了，让我射出来——”  
“盖尔，别担心。我会让你高潮的。”阿不思另一只手摸下去，捏着盖勒特的囊袋，然后以指甲刺激着他阴茎的顶端，指尖摩挲身下细腻敏感的皮肤。没顶的快感终于击溃了黑巫师，他受不住地攥住床单，阴茎没能射出什么东西，却依然被强行送上了高潮。  
“阿尔——”他茫然地叫着，眼前是虚幻的白光，手指依旧攥着，强烈的快感把他整个人都掏空了。   
白巫师吻了吻他的眉心，动作温柔地把他翻过来，再次进入了金发巫师的身体。  
“盖尔，你要知道我有得是时间。”

格林德沃不知满足，但邓布利多也从不会妥协。

-TBC-


End file.
